


New Experiences

by pneoiece



Category: NCT (Band), Snoop Dogg (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneoiece/pseuds/pneoiece
Summary: Snoop Dogg and Lucas spend some time together.





	New Experiences

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? I know we’ve been talking about this for a couple of months, but I just want to make sure you’re not feeling uncomfortable about this.” Snoop whispers into Lucas’s ear, making the younger man blush and nod.

“As long as I’m with you, I feel like I could do anything…” Lucas replies nervously, giving Snoop  
a reassuring smile. He twiddles his thumbs and opens his mouth again, “Besides, I trust you  
and I know that I’m safe with you.” With a swift movement, Snoop takes Lucas’s hand and sets  
it on his dopestick, urging the younger one to play with it a bit. He runs his hand along it and  
brings his mouth to it, breathing on it. His lips touch the tip, but he pulls back, shaking his head.  
“I’m sorry Snoop, I… I can’t do this. I’m not ready yet. I’m sorry if I got your hopes up.”

Snoop shakes his head. “Naw, it’s fine. Just more for me then, he says, picking up a dopestick  
and bringing it to his mouth. “Weed can be nasty sometimes, so I understand why.”

Lucas sighs. “Thanks Snoop… I couldn’t have asked for a better friend, honestly… I love you.”

Lucas stays quiet for a second, but then throws in a “No homo”, just to make sure.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you read this please shoot me in the fucking head


End file.
